Shower Emotions
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Deidara surprises Itachi under the shower. Yoai, manxman, you know what I'm talking about.


I gave it another try. Just a short one this time.

...

Softly I opened the door and shut it without making a sound. This was going to be so easy. He didn't have a clue I was here right know.

He stood in the shower, the water slowly running down his muscular body. I watched him for a few seconds, admiring the way his muscles moved under his skin. He was washing himself, not really paying attention to anything. This was really the only time I could sneak in without him noticing.

Now it was time I continued with my plan. I crept closer to the shower cabin. I could almost hear the Jaws-theme playing in the background. That's probably more Kisame's style, but it fit the moment perfectly. He never saw it coming.

With a yank I opened the shower curtain, jumped in and grabbed him from behind. I let my hands wander over his naked torso while my chest was pressed against his back. Did I mention I was naked already?

'Why are you here?' he asked in his emotionless voice. We'll see if he can stay this emotionless after I'm done with him.

'Just having fun, yeah.'

My hand made its way down to his lower abdomen, my tongue lapping at his skin all the while. His breathing came a little faster. I had him right where I wanted him to be.

'Why don't you touch me a little lower then?' Still no emotion. How did this guy do that.

'I believe I'm in control, yeah. Don't tell me what to do, un.'

He turned around then, pushing me against the wall. 'Let me at least participate then.' He started kissing the soft skin on my neck. He knew of every sensitive spot and took his time leaving hickeys all over the place. Great, Hidan would just love that.

My hands made their way down to his soft ass and gave it a squeeze. The mouths nipping at the unblemished skin. He gave a light shudder. Yes, victory!

His mouth made its way up again. Kissing my chin, my cheek and finally my mouth. It was a soft kiss, no hurry what so ever. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him flush against me. The kiss deepened and the hunger grew. Teeth were clashing, tongues lapping and lips pushing.

I let out a soft moan, snapping him out of his high. He loosened my arms a little and took a step back. His black eyes were filled with lust, making me crave him so much more.

'Dei,' he whispered. 'You're so beautiful.' While he said that his hands were cupping me asscheeks. It was a question. May I go further?

My answer was gripping his hardened length and giving it a soft pull. He moaned, letting his head rest on my shoulder. Continue this meant.

My handmouth began nipping at the tip of his cock. His breathing came faster and faster. I started pulling harder, letting my tongue swirl around his length. He moaned, bucking his hips in my hand. He turned me on so much. I needed him to be inside me.

As if he could read my mind, he let his hand slide between my asscheeks. His finger circling around my puckered hole. Slowly he let his finger slid inside, the water causing enough friction.

I lost my concentration when his second finger made its way inside. My hand's movements becoming sloppy. He didn't seem to mind, his third finger sliding inside. He stretched me for quite some time. He always wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt me.

He was pumping his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm. I threw my head back, moaning his name when he touched that particular spot he knew so well.

'Are you ready?' he asked, his voice sounding somewhat raspy.

I only nodded. He lifted me up and I threw my legs around his waist. He wasted no time and pushed inside in one go. I was glad he stretched me for such a long time, otherwise that would have hurt a lot.

He started moving at a slow pace, searching for my bundle of nerves. His eyes were resting on my face, waiting for my reaction. When he found it I had to close my eyes and let out a moan, but I didn't want to look away. I wanted to look at him and see all of his emotions. See what I could do to him. See how much he loves me.

He picked up the pace a little when he found my prostate, but didn't go that fast. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss. His teeth nibbling on my lower lip, earning more moans from me.

'Harder, 'Tachi. Harder,' I moaned.

That was when he started pounding in to me. He hit my prostate with every thrust and my moans transformed into screams. Even he couldn't keep quiet anymore. Moan after moan leaving his mouth. He was so beautiful.

'Dei, I can't hold it in much longer.'

'Don't stop, don't stop. I'm not there yet.'

He let out a growl and grasped my dick. He sat up a quick pace, following his thrusts. I seriously couldn't shut up anymore. Scream after scream left my mouth, just the way he liked it.

'I'm so hot, Itachi.'

'Then lets cool of a bit.' He turned the shower cold and I started shivering by the freezing water. The change in temperature felt so good. All my nerve endings were in a state of pure bliss.

After a few more thrusts and pulls my orgasm started rising. I tried meeting Itachi's thrusts, but I was too far gone. With one last scream I came all over our stomachs. I felt my muscles contracting around Itachi's length, pulling his orgasm from him. He let out one last harsh moan, before coating my insides completely.

I fell limp in his arms, hanging on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. I was completely spent.

Itachi slowly released me and let me stand on my own legs again. I leaned against his chest, putting my arms around him. He let me stay there, holding me as close as possible.

'I love you, Dei.' And those were the words I came here for in the first place.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
